


Ушедшие Боги

by kelRian



Category: Fairy Tale - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:57:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Младший сын отца, жаждущий подвигов, мечтает сразиться с драконом, но у мира своя точка зрения на этот счет.</p><p>имя Гази означает "воин", имя Таамир означает "знающий даты". Специфический хэппи енд</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ушедшие Боги

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Санди Зырянова, KosharikWildCat

Спасибо Elfa Stellae за иллюстрацию

[](https://fotki.yandex.ru/next/users/elfastellae/album/324366/view/3748041?context=)

Местность была на диво живописной — утес покрыт сияющим на солнце лесом, могучие стволы сосен устремились к самому небу, и между их прямых стволов по земле стелился ковер из мягкого душистого мха. Озерцо у подножья утеса было полно свежей ключевой воды, которая убегала прочь звонким ручейком.  
Вода в озерце была слишком прохладной, да и рыбы там не водилось, — но восхитительной на вкус.  
В ровной глади отражался молодой мужчина. Черные длинные волосы были собраны в высокий хвост, украшенный бирюзовой лентой. Потрепанная стеганка вместо кольчуги, шаровары да сапоги со щегольски закрученными носами; пояс со множеством подвесок дополнял наряд. Знающему человеку хватило бы одного взгляда, чтобы понять — несмотря на то, что юноша молод, не стоит вызывать его на бой. Ведь каждое из украшений было трофеем — памятью о поверженном противнике. Такие не подарит отец, не купишь похвальбы ради — прознав обман, соотечественники мигом разорвут лошадьми, и никто их не осудит.  
Юноша, которого звали Гази, был в меру тщеславен и в меру осторожен. Поэтому он и смотрел на отражение в воде, а не прямо перед собой.  
С другой стороны озера на него щурился дракон.  
Пусть этот же самый дракон уверял, что смотреть в его огненно-желтые глаза не опасно, но юноша предпочитал не рисковать. Но когда зверь спал, по нему можно было хоть лазить вдоль и поперек в поисках уязвимого места. Закатное солнце высвечивало черную шкуру, подкрашивая ее в цвет запекшейся крови. Чешуйки плотно прилегали одна к другой, делая броню неуязвимой.  
Говорили, что чешуя тонкая на брюхе, но дракон спал на этом самом брюхе и при попытках подлезть снизу прижимал юношу лапой к земле, что плохо отражалось на халате, но помогало Гази насладиться единением с природой. Все равно пока дракон не проснется — из плена не выпустит.   
В первый раз было страшно. Второй и третий — Гази пытался выбраться. Потом смирился, научившись спать под тяжестью когтистой лапы.  
Дракон был терпелив, как и подобает столь почтенному животному. Гази как опытный воин и охотник тоже предпочитал не торопиться. По крайней мере, готовясь к битве с драконом.  
— Выходи на честный бой, — упрямо сдвинув брови, Гази повторил ритуальную фразу в восьмой раз.   
— Не хочу. Я стар, толст и ленив, — парировал дракон, почесав правую лапу. — Тем более, ну зачем мне честный бой?  
— Да уж, тебе лучше нечестную косулю у меня своровать, — в сердцах Гази топнул ногой.  
Дракон был очень красив и величественен, но иногда раздражал своей мелочностью. Стоило поймать косулю пожирнее или пару кролей, как тут же через кусты ломилась черная треугольная башка, дула горячим воздухом, запекая мясо, и отнимала половину.  
Дракон называл это «налогом на терпение». Гази — воровством, пусть и старался не говорить об этом вслух. Все-таки дракон мог и его так же испечь.  
И в этот раз, наверно, стоило промолчать.  
Над водой поднялось облачко пара, когда дракон фыркнул.  
— С-с-скоро начнется линька. С-с-скоро. Как луна умрет и родится. Тогда и приходи. Сейчас нечего тебе тут делать.  
Дракон развернулся, и от взмаха хвостом над озером поднялся фонтан брызг.  
Вытерев лицо, Гази понуро уставился в спину уходящей твари.  
В пещеру, как и под брюхо, лазить было нельзя. То есть чревато неприятными последствиями.  
Месяц прошел незаметно. Надо было подлатать кольчугу, отправить весточку родным и разузнать, где водятся принцессы на выданье.  
Все же отец отправлял его не за драконом, а за невестой.  
Как оказалось, всех принцесс уже разобрали, значит, надо было снова пускаться в путь. Гази подумал и решил, что сначала разберется с драконом, а потом пойдет искать чьей-нибудь руки и сердца.  
Дорога обратно к пещере оказалась неприятной — все время шел дождь, сухое место для ночлега было не найти, и Гази казалось, что он несколько дней кряду не мог согреться.  
А подойдя к утесу, понял, что ненавидит всех драконов разом.  
Пещеры не было.  
Было озеро, кусты, лес. Скала была.  
А пещеры — не было.  
Гази даже пнул камень ногой, чтобы удостовериться. Только пальцы отбил.  
Увлекшись поисками дракона, который обещал дать честный бой, Гази допустил непростительную ошибку. Что рядом есть еще один человек, он понял только через несколько минут.  
Из кустов на него смотрел юноша. Поняв, что его заметили, он вышел вперед, давая себя рассмотреть.   
Чем-то он был неуловимо похож на самого Гази — темные миндалевидные глаза, высокий и стройный. Разве что брови были рыжеватыми, а волос на голове не было вовсе.  
— Ты кто? — резко спросил Гази и тут же устыдился грубости.  
— Таамир, — понуро ответил юноша. Тонкая кольчуга звякнула, когда он поднял руку, чтобы провести по лысой голове.  
Кольчугой Гази залюбовался — ему бы такую. Сразу видно, что звенья плотные — стрелу не пропустят, меч соскользнет, но при этом легкая.  
Но сам Таамир на воина не походил вовсе.  
Взгляд Гази скользнул по тонкой шее, задержался на ладонях, не знающих мозолей от оружия.  
— Что, тебя тоже дракон обманул?  
— Навроде того, — вздохнул Таамир.  
— А с волосами что, обет? — лезть в столь личные вещи было не очень прилично, но Гази хотел уточнить один волнующий его вопрос. Не хотелось думать, что Таамир из тех, кого обручают с детства.  
— Нет, тоже дракон.  
— Ищи его теперь, — участливо поддакнул Гази и постарался взять себя в руки. — А волосы не зубы, отрастут.  
На дракона ему было уже плевать — в голове созрел отчаянный план.   
Посмотрев еще раз на потенциальную добычу, Гази сузил глаза и выровнял дыхание. Будь он проклят Ушедшими Богами, но Таамир был красив, и рядом с ним у Гази перехватывало дыхание.  
Отца он сможет убедить, не проблема. Братьев — тем более. А Таамира, если не выйдет по-хорошему, можно будет и силой взять.  
Гази провел рукой по поясу, красуясь. Он умелый воин и в охоте на людей всегда выходил победителем. И в бескровной тоже.  
— Как думаешь, Таамир, стоит тут время тратить?  
— А кто ты?  
— Я, — Гази улыбнулся, отметив, что парнишка вскружил ему голову одним взмахом ресниц, и постарался взять себя в руки. — Я Гази, младший сын. Но когда-нибудь я поведу за собой войско.  
— Ясно, младший сын. Хочешь, пока мы ждем, я угощу тебя? У меня есть вяленый окорок.  
Гази улыбнулся. Завтра утром он добудет для них свежее мясо. А потом убедит Таамира не караулить у пещеры свою смерть, а пойти вместе навстречу восходящему солнцу.   
Жаль, только, волосы у того до знакомства с отцом не успеют отрасти в длинный хвост, для украшения которого Гази разрежет свою бирюзовую ленту пополам. 

Уговорить Таамира оказалось легко, да и путешествовать с ним было приятно. По лесу шел невесомо, еле приминая мох. Ветви будто сами отклонялись, пропуская его. Через три дня пути Гази увидел, как Таамир переправляется через реку — и понял, что, может, его руки и не знают мозолей от оружия, но победить его будет не просто. Значит, и кольчугу свою зачарованную носит по праву. То, что ее не подарила матушка, отпуская нерадивое чадо в долгий путь, Гази вызнал почти сразу. Таамир был сиротой. Поэтому и согласился идти вместе. Ведь ему было все равно где работать.  
Не раз и не два Гази чувствовал на себе внимательный взгляд. Таамир наблюдал, как спутник разводит костер, как, наклонившись над водой, пьет из ладони. Даже как уходит ночью прочь от костра, чтобы смотреть на небо.  
Еще были прикосновения. Сначала редкие, Гази думал, что случайные. Но все чаще Таамир, притворно жалуясь на холод, расстилал постель рядом. А Гази гладил его по ежику отрастающих огненно-красных волос. В первый раз Таамир испуганно замер, распахнув огромные глаза, а потом зажмурился и улыбнулся.   
Наверно, в тот вечер Гази и решил все для себя. Оставалось найти подходящую лань да выделать четыре полоски шкуры. Мешочки с солью и глиной Гази носил с собой с самого совершеннолетия.   
Таамир молча наблюдал за выделкой, которая продлилась несколько недель, и только когда Гази сложил камни для жертвенника, спросил:  
— Зачем?  
— Я хочу принести жертву своим Богам, — разминая в руках первую полоску, ответил Гази.  
Вечер очень быстро переходил в ночь, полыхавший костер замер, переливаясь красным мерцанием углей.  
— Расскажи мне о них.  
Таамир сидел, обхватив руками колени, и смотрел перед собой пустым взглядом.  
Гази поежился. Но про его Богов стоило рассказать.   
— Полосок кожи четыре, потому что и Богов — четверо. Три брата и сестра. Сестра заботится о женщинах, о рождении и смерти. Старший Брат — правитель. Его просят о тучных стадах и плодородной земле. Средний — повелевает морями. Ему молятся рыбаки и путешественники всех мастей. А Младший Брат — воин. Рассказывают, что много лет назад Боги жили среди людей, а потом ушли в другие земли, узнавать новое. Только Младший Брат остался. Ближе к концу нашего времени будет великая война. Земли моего народа окружены горами, и с этих гор спустится холод. Ледяные чудовища попытаются завоевать нас. Тогда Младший Брат встанет во главе человеческого войска, чтобы победить ледяных убийц, после чего уйдет к своим родичам. Каждый из нас, умирая, отправляется вслед за ними, в новые земли. А еще, — Гази перешел на шепот. Говорить было тяжело. — А еще говорили, что Младший Брат полюбил смертного юношу, но не успел совершить обряд, чтобы встретиться с ним за гранью. И теперь он ищет среди смертных своего возлюбленного, но никак не может найти, поэтому и не уходит.  
Угли мерцали, будто переговариваясь между собой. Таамир все сидел неподвижно, прислуживаясь не то к рассказу Гази, не то к еле слышному бормотанию костра.  
— С тех пор так и повелось. Старший брат правит страной. Его решение — главное в любом споре. Средний — командует флотом. Военным ли, торговым ли. А младший брат правителя становится воином. Он ведет за собой людей в поисках смерти и победы. Третьи сыновья в семье становятся воинами. И им разрешено связывать себя узами с мужчиной. Тот, кто может рано умереть, вряд ли будет хорошим отцом. Да и дома воины бывают редко — что проку от такого мужа. Хотя это их право.  
— Не будет ли такой союз скоротечным? — спросил Таамир.  
— Есть два обручения, — Гази пришлось несколько раз глубоко вдохнуть и выдохнуть, чтобы подобрать слова. — Я могу разрезать ленту в волосах и половиной заплести волосы любимого. Жизнь длинна, и лента длинна. Напополам ее можно разрезать три или даже четыре раза. Столько раз можно вступать в брак.  
— Если один из супругов умрет…  
— Да, то можно вступить в брак еще раз, чтобы не быть одиноким.  
— Это разумно, — медленно кивнул головой Таамир.  
— А можно поклясться встретиться за гранью. Такая клятва дается один раз и остается лентой поперек ладони, если Ушедшие Боги примут ее. Тот, кто делает первый шаг, просит своего покровителя о помощи: моряки — Среднего Брата, женщины — Сестру. А мне должен ответить Младший Брат. Только сначала надо спросить остальных.  
Четыре ленты из выделанной кожи были разложены на камне.  
— Смотри, — Гази сунул в угли палку, и она сразу загорелась пламенем. От этого огня занялась первая полоска кожи. Загоревшаяся сначала неохотно, она вспыхнула, мигом сгорев дотла. — Сестра благословляет нас. Союз будет долгим и мудрым.  
Таамир, кажется, превратился в статую. Лес за ним был черен, как огромный плащ. И где-то хлопнула крыльями ночная птица. Так же, со снопом искр, загорелась и исчезла в огне вторая.  
— Старший Брат благословляет нас. Мы не будем знать голода. Всего будет в достатке.  
Теперь Гази, не отрываясь, смотрел на камень. Оборачиваться на спутника было немного страшно. Третья полоса кожи стала пеплом.  
— Средний Брат обещает, что нам не будет скучно друг с другом.  
Вокруг повисла тишина, которая бывает только в самую глухую ночь. Гази взял оставшуюся полоску кожи в левую руку, а правую — испачкал золой с камня.  
Не поднимая глаз, он подошел к Таамиру, опустился на колени рядом и поднял испачканную руку ладонью к нему.  
— А Младший Брат? — тихо спросил Таамир.  
— Сначала я должен спросить тебя и родичей. Только своих, раз у тебя никого нет. Я показал тебе, что Ушедшие Боги благословляют союз — это лучшее, что я мог бы пообещать. И я хочу показать тебе, то если ты согласишься, то буду ждать тебя за гранью столько, сколько потребуется.   
— Ожидание там — не самое приятное место, да?  
— Да, — Гази подтвердил слова кивком. — Ожидание — испытание для души. Но я готов. Ты вправе отказаться. Ты можешь просто украсить волосы моей лентой или вовсе отказать.   
— Я не могу так быстро ответить тебе, готов ли я после смерти идти с тобой искать твоих Богов.  
— Я и не жду ответа сейчас. Ты должен подумать. Но скажи мне, спрашивать ли родичей разрешения украсить твои волосы?  
Таамир медленно поднял левую руку и прижал ее к испачканной золой ладони.  
— Я с гордостью буду носить ленту, если, конечно, будет что заплетать.  
Они посмотрели друг на друга и рассмеялись.  
Давно Гази не чувствовал такого огромного, всеобъемлющего счастья. Пальцы правой руки крепко сплелись с пальцами любимого человека, а в левой Гази сжимал последнюю полоску из кожи. Для нее время еще не настало, но Гази чувствовал, что Младший Брат обязательно благословит их, чтобы там, в холоде ожидания, было легче найти друг друга.

***  
Они шли по лесу не торопясь. Подолгу останавливались в красивых местах. Гази охотился или просто любовался лесом вокруг. Таамир собирал травы. Охотник из него был никудышный, зато все растения он звал по именам, и они будто отвечали ему. Жаль только, что пробовать настои, которые Таамир готовил для себя, Гази не разрешалось. Но он не пытался, понимая возможную опасность. Просто, ожидая, пока Таамир освободится, подолгу смотрел на показавшиеся верхушки гор.  
Сердце подсказывало, что не зря так неохотно разгоралась полоска кожи, посвященная Сестре. Могло случиться разное. Если предчувствие не обманет, то жизнь Гази может оказаться слишком короткой — такова судьба воина. И он печалился разве о том, что сейчас может позволить себе не больше, чем осторожное прикосновение и неробкий взгляд. Таамир, не стесняясь, разрешал рассматривать себя во время купаний.  
Потом Гази снились тягучие приятные сны. Иногда, проснувшись посреди ночи, уходил подальше в лесную темноту, чтобы вспомнить еще раз и, прикасаясь к себе, посмотреть их, будто наяву. Но оскорбить Таамира попыткой сближения до церемонии Гази не мог.   
Уже не мог.   
О взятии силой не могло быть и речи, Таамир бы раскрыл объятия, но тогда он не согласился бы идти за край мира вместе. А сейчас полоска жертвенной кожи была Гази важнее ленты в волосах. Он и сам не мог понять, почему.

— Что, высматриваешь ледяных чудовищ? — как-то с улыбкой спросил Таамир, заметив, что Гази снова разглядывает силуэты гор.  
— Нет, их не существует, ты же знаешь, — усмешка вышла кривой и немного неискренней. — А вот дикие племена там живут. И от их набегов мы и защищаем свои поля.  
— Как же ты молишься своим Богам? И они отвечают, даже если ушли, а в ледяных чудовищ не веришь?  
— Горцев я видел, а чудищ — нет. Да и глупо думать, что именно нам с тобой доведется встретить последнюю битву. Велика честь.  
В горле запершило, и Гази, не глядя, отпил из фляжки.  
Окрик Таамира опоздал.   
Рот Гази обожгло настоем из чужих трав. С трудом поднявшись на ноги, он сделал шаг вперед. Голова закружилась, и, бережно поддерживаемый Таамиром, Гази сел.  
— Я умру? — улыбнулся он.  
— Нет. Не умрешь. Наверно, — последнее слово не вселило в Гази уверенности. — Может, и к лучшему все. Только запомни, что увидишь.  
— Хорошо, — пообещал Гази. Перед глазами все плыло.

Очнулся он на поляне и сразу понял, что умирает.   
Дышать было больно, а кровь струйкой стекала изо рта.   
Сестра луной улыбнулась ему с небес. Она не ждала его домой.  
Потом было забытье.   
И снова смерть. Стволом упавшего дерева придавило ноги, но Гази не чувствовал боли. Он даже не чувствовал рук, чтобы поднять их и убедиться, что это действительно он.  
С неба на него смотрел Старший Брат. Но Гази не стал смотреть на него в ответ — солнце может быть безжалостным к наглецам.  
Потом послышался крик. Его звали, его искали, но Гази не смог ответить.  
И снова наступило забытье.  
Раз за разом он умирал. Он прошел сотню смертей и ни одной жизни. Иногда умирал один. Иногда — на поле боя среди сотен других. Много раз слышал голос, так похожий на голос Таамира, но не смог поговорить с ним.  
Даже в самый последний раз, когда тело сковал холод, когда рядом, корчась в пламени, умирало порождение холода, человек, похожий на Таамира, не успел подойти. Гази видел огненно-красные волосы, заплетенные в хвост. Видел, как от ударов меча погибают ледяные уродцы. Видел, как исказилось гневом красивое лицо и даже успел прочитать по губам обещание дождаться.  
Но этого было недостаточно, чтобы удержать душу.  
«Я найду тебя», — пообещал себе тот, в чьем теле был Гази.  
И Гази очнулся.  
— Ты так красив, что мог бы быть сыном Бога, ты знаешь? — сказал он очень серьезно, а Таамир улыбнулся в ответ и стряхнул его с колен.  
— Надеюсь, что ты с пользой провел время, но постарайся больше не пить моих трав. Прошли сутки, и я отсидел себе все, что можно.  
— Не хочешь узнать, что я видел?  
Таамир разом посерьезнел.  
— Нет, каждому свои откровения. Каждому свое знание.

С трепетом в сердце Гази подвел Таамира к верхушке холма. Оттуда им открылся вид на предгорья: высокие шпили города, окруженного частоколом стены, подсвечивало вечернее солнце, поля простирались до самых гор. Из труб разбросанных здесь и там домиков шел дым, а синюю воду залива рассекала рыбачья шхуна  
— И куда мы пойдем теперь? — Таамир не сводил взгляда с заснеженных пиков, которые казались близко, только руку протяни.  
— К отцу. Просить согласия.  
Через ночь Гази получит право ласкать Таамира не только взглядом.

Братья выглядели уставшими, да и отец — не лучше них.  
Посторонних не было, когда Гази зашел в зал совета.   
Кресло сестры пустовало, как, впрочем, и всегда. Она интересовалась вопросами рождения, смерти и правильных жертв Богам, но старалась не вмешиваться в управление страной.  
Кресло, принадлежащее младшему брату, отодвинулось со скрипом. Будто оно приросло к полу.  
Таамир встал за плечом. Гази спиной чувствовал его недовольный взгляд. Но ведь он с самого начала сказал, что когда-нибудь поведет в бой войско. И это не было похвальбой. Что, если он сын правителя, то после этого чем-то отличается от других людей?  
— Ты вовремя вернулся, — отец откинулся на спинку и закрыл глаза.   
С грустью и нежностью Гази отметил, что морщины на его лбу стали глубже. Что отец будто высох.  
— Нас ждет война?  
— Да. Но ты, кажется, пришел говорить о другом.  
Гази поймал заинтересованный взгляд старшего брата. Они со средним пошептались немного, а потом оба одобрительно улыбнулись.  
— Разреши мне разрезать ленту, отец.  
Старик нахмурился, будто этот вопрос был для него серьезнее предстоящей войны.  
— А что ответили его родичи?  
— Они ушли, и некого спрашивать. Таамир ответил согласием. И, — Гази поднял правую руку ладонью вверх, будто на ней могли остаться следы сажи. — Трое благословили союз.  
По шелесту ткани он понял, что Таамир повторил жест, показав левую ладонь.  
— Если так…  
— Он тоже воин, отец.  
Ответная улыбка вышла недоверчивой.  
— Тебе нет нужды придумывать способы убедить меня. Я согласен с твоим выбором.  
«Ведь скоро война», — повисла в воздухе невысказанная фраза.  
— Спасибо, — Гази встал и кресло, будто смирившись с его возвращением, больше не скрежетало по полу. — Я благодарю всех вас. И завтра буду на утреннем совете.  
Родичи, встав, проводили его и Таамира.  
Свадьба младшего брата — дело только его. Пышных празднеств не бывает. Он может и не спрашивать разрешения у семьи — просто однажды ночью подарить другому или другой половину ленты. Ведь клятвы даются не напоказ, а для любимого человека.

Комнату проветривали и убирали спешно. Гази и узнавал, и не узнавал ее. Изменился запах. Старые шторы отправились в мусор, и до дрожи в руках хотелось проверить, остался ли тайник за сундуком, или расторопные служанки и из него вытряхнули в ведро осколки цветного стекла, записку на бересте и три бусины, который в детстве обещал подарить одной девчонке, когда та вырастет.  
Вместо этого Гази потушил свечи, оставив только одну. Она будет гореть еще много часов, не давая сгуститься мраку в комнате.  
Свадьба младшего брата — дело только младшего брата, но разве от сестры утаишь?  
За ширмой была подготовлена ванна, полная душистого настоя, а рядом с ней свадебный подарок — два богато расшитых халата. Немного красоты и торжественности для тех, кто не привык к вычурным одеждам.  
Гази был благодарен ей за заботу. Особенно за ванну, ведь Таамир любил купания. И за время их путешествия не пропустил ни одной речки и ни одного озерца, как бы холодны они ни были.  
Гази отчетливо услышал стон наслаждения, когда Таамир опустился в ванну.   
Гази наоборот, вымылся быстро, наспех растер себя жесткой мочалкой и облачился в халат, который показался слишком роскошным. За месяцы путешествия Гази отвык от тонкой ткани и колючего узора шитья. Распущенные волосы тяжело давили на плечи и щекотали шею.  
Из-за ширмы младший брат вышел, держа в руке ленту. Цвет ее был таким же ярким, как и в день совершеннолетия. Сестра считала, что всему причина — умение женщин красить ткань. Гази верил, что к созданию украшения прикладывали руку сами Боги.   
— Ты согласен подвязать волосы моей лентой? — ритуальная фраза прозвучала неуклюже, но торжественно.  
— Да.  
Хоть волосы Таамира и отрастали быстро, сейчас, они все равно еле достигали плеч. Перевязанные лентой, они смотрелись забавно.  
— Если хочешь, мы можем подождать, пока они отрастут, — глядя в пол, предложил Гази.  
— Они не вырастут больше, не грусти.  
Поцелуй вышел пряным, как лечебные травы.  
— Подожди, — сказал Гази, отстранившись, — я хотел спросить тебя еще раз.  
Полоска кожи, лежавшая на столе, смотрелась сброшенной змеиной шкурой. Гази взял ее в руки, подивившись, какой мягкой вышла лента.  
— Сядь, пожалуйста, на постель.   
Когда Таамир выполнил просьбу, Гази встал перед ним на колени. Ему хотелось запомнить происходящее на всю жизнь — мягкий свет огня, белоснежную простынь, Таамира, прекрасного, как никогда прежде, с короткими волосами, схваченными бирюзовой лентой.   
— Скажи, ты согласен встретится со мной за гранью, а потом вместе пойти вслед, за Ушедшими? Я приму отказ. Ты должен решить сам. Ведь если Младший Брат скрепит обещание, мы не сможем ничего изменить.  
— Я буду ждать тебя за краем мира… столько жизней, сколько понадобится, — закончили они хором.

Лента удобно устроилась в ладони, а Таамир, понимая, что должен сделать, положил свою ладонь сверху. Так, сцепив пальцы в замок, они и поднесли ее к свече. Огонь несколько раз лизнул свисающую полоску кожи, перед тем, как она занялась пламенем.  
«Прости». Гази целовал Таамира в крепко сжатые веки.   
«Прости», — извинялся он, чувствуя, как жар опаляет руку.  
Если боль будет сильной, значит, Младший Брат принял клятву. И, сгорев дотла, лента оставит у них на ладонях рубец ожога, чтобы они смогли узнать друг друга потом.  
«Прости», — сорвалось с губ стоном боли и удовольствия. Огонь, сжирающий Гази изнутри, оказался сильнее.   
Таамир не разрывал прикосновение, не корчился от боли. Гази всматривался в его лицо, и видел только умиротворение. Будто свершилось то, чего Таамир ждал так долго.  
Когда лента прогорела до конца, Гази хотел отнять руку, чтобы смазать ожоги, но Таамир притянул его к себе.   
Его кожа была солоноватой на вкус, а еще она пахла прошлым — давно знакомым, но почти забытым.   
Постель тихонько пела под ними древний ритмичный напев. А Гази впервые казался себе моложе. Будто его черные волосы должны были разметаться по подушке, и он — подаваться навстречу откровенным ласкам, принимая того, чьи глаза, не иначе, от пламени свечей, казались желтыми.  
Гази выдохнул, будто с разбега нырнул в то озеро, около которого они увиделись в первый раз, и замер, выпрямившись на вытянутых руках.   
Таамир лежал под ним с заведенными над головой руками, и улыбался.   
Ладонь была крепко прижата к ладони.  
— Мне кажется, что я ждал этого всю жизнь, — признался Гази.  
Таамир не ответил, только улыбка стала еще загадочней, а потом он подался вперед, не оставляя себе времени привыкнуть. И Гази ответил на этот молчаливый зов, больше не сдерживаясь.  
— Я рад, что Младший Брат благословил нас. Теперь мы точно не потеряемся после жизни, — выдал Гази свой сокровенный страх, когда, обессиленный, упал на супруга.   
— Я подожду тебя, не волнуйся. Больше не потеряемся.  
Пришлось потереться носом о шею, вызвав смешок. Постель — не лучше место спорить, кто из них умрет раньше. 

Утром Гази понял, что большую часть ночи провел у Таамира на груди, и что они так и не разомкнули рук.   
Левую ладонь пересекала полоска светло-розовой кожи, как от давно затянувшегося ожога.  
Вызнать у сестры, у всех ли шрамы заживают так быстро, Гази не успел.  
Наблюдатели доложили, что дикие племена спускаются с гор и ведут с собой зиму.  
Как именно можно насильно торопить смену сезонов, они не смогли ответить. Люди были перепуганы и твердили о последней битве.  
Гази с усмешкой рассказал Таамиру новость. С усмешкой же забрался на любимого коня и похлопал того по холеному боку.  
В прощании не должно быть грусти, особенно, когда время от войны до войны столь коротко.  
Особенно, если это всего лишь разведка.  
Таамир уступил уговорам и остался в доме.  
Когда Гази вернулся через две недели, ему показалось, что прошла половина жизни.  
Да и волосы Таамира, перевязанные лентой, потемнели и отросли.   
Бережно придерживая раненую руку, Гази слез с лошади.  
У него не было хороших вестей для отца и братьев.  
Разведчики оказались правы — пришло время собирать войско. И, если повезет, то потом наступит эпоха мира и процветания для их семей.  
Ведь вместе с горцами в долину спускался оживший лед.

Совет проходил безрадостно. Гази метался по комнате, понимая, что не может ничего предложить. Впятером они еле смогли одолеть одну глыбу, а если их будет больше? Много больше? Даже сестра, известная своей хитростью, не смогла ничего предложить.  
Все вздрогнули, когда без стука распахнулись двери, и в зал зашел Таамир. Его лицо светилось от радости. Так и должен выглядеть воин, готовый к битве.  
— Что тебе? — отец тяжело посмотрел на вошедшего. — Или ты знаешь, как победить зиму?  
— Конечно, человек. Большую часть времён я ждал этой битвы. Холод боится огня!  
— Ты веришь ему? — спросил средний брат.  
— Конечно, — кивнул Гази. — Мне кажется, я помню про огонь…  
Старший брат не участвовал в разговоре. Он внимательно смотрел на сестру. Женщина, впервые встретившаяся с Таамиром взглядом, сидела белее снега, а потом почтительно склонила голову.

Таамир шел быстро, и братьям пришлось почти бежать. Но все равно, во внутренний двор он вышел первым, а потом, взмахнув руками, полетел. Просто. Обыденно. Без всполохов громов или молний.  
Прикрыв глаза ладонью, Гази видел, как темно-красный, почти черный дракон делает круг, наслаждаясь ветром.  
Во двор тотчас выбежала толпа, и Гази вовремя успел прекратить панику — люди были готовы защищаться от чудовища.  
— Что, линька закончилась? — спросил Гази, когда напротив него зависла огромная морда.  
— Будем с-считать, что я проиграл в чес-стном бою, — дракон облизал пасть языком, а Гази не к месту покраснел.

Дракон вселил в сердца людей надежду. Иногда даже Гази казалось, что Младший Брат, улыбаясь, смотрит на них с высоты.  
Битв было много. Они были долгими, выматывающими. Часто Гази думал, что не сможет пережить день, но Таамир всегда ободрял его.  
А потом они начали побеждать, оттесняя горцев обратно. Те бежали в панике, потом снова возвращались. И так много недель подряд.  
А потом пришел новый день.   
Гази помнил его очень хорошо — яркое слепящее солнце, бледную, еле видную луну с другой стороны неба, соленый ветер с моря и умирающего дракона.   
— Это я клялся ждать тебя за краем мира, — повторял Гази, гладя теплую морду. Он плакал и не стеснялся своих слез.  
— Ничего, я подожду. Я умею ждать. Я долго тебя ждал. Что такое человеческая жизнь в сравнении с моим ожиданием? — из пасти дракона вылетело теплое облачко.  
— Я пойду следом, как только закончится война.  
— Не смей. Твоя лента в волосах слишком длинна. Тебе еще рано уходить. Вы, люди, придумали такие красивые обряды и не хотите им следовать. А я так долго не мог понять, почему у меня чешется правая лапа.   
Гази плакал, обхватив руками большую чешуйчатую голову. И потом разглаживал темные до черноты волосы. Лицо Таамира было безмятежным.  
Так Гази бы и просидел до рассвета, если бы не появились женщины.  
Сестра ласково взяла его под руку и увела от тела.  
Будто со стороны, Гази увидел и себя, и сестру. И то, как туча скрывает солнце с луной, как стихает ветер.  
Кто-то скажет, что это искусство женщин, но Гази видел, как земля расступилась, принимая в себя тело Младшего Брата.

***  
Путь оказался дольше и труднее, чем помнилось Гази. Может, с годами он потерял былую легкость, а, может, просто изрядно поплутал перед тем, как выйти к утесу с озером у подножья.   
Там Гази сел и распустил волосы, пепельным покровом укрывшие спину и плечи. Из отражения на него смотрел изборожденный морщинами старик.  
Лента с тремя бусинами упала в воду и быстро пошла ко дну. Она была в четверть короче, чем у юноши.   
Гази выполнил просьбу и прожил полную жизнь. А когда младший сын родился с рыжей до красноты шевелюрой — не стал укорять супругу в измене.  
Сейчас, спустя годы, многое казалось ему сном. Если бы не розовая полоса на ладони.  
Несколько шагов, чтобы обогнуть озеро.  
Еще меньше, чтобы подойти к скале.  
По наитию Гази приложил к ней ладони. Шрам засветился золотом, и руки прошли внутрь.  
Зажмурившись, Гази сделал шаг.

В пещере было темно и сыро.   
Обернувшись, Гази посмотрел на мир снаружи. Он казался отгороженным пленкой.   
Без удивления Гази увидел тело старика, лежащее с другой стороны скалы.  
Свое тело.  
Одно из десятков.  
Уже под действием не дурмана, а очищающей смерти, Гази вспомнил все предыдущие жизни и все смерти. Но только эта была правильной.   
Идти было легко и не страшно. Будто направляешься не вглубь пещеры, а по ночному полю.   
Гази шел на свечение, еле различимое на горизонте. Так же светилась его собственная ладонь.  
— Я же обещал, что буду тебя ждать.  
— А я обещал найти тебя.  
Они рассмеялись и, взявшись за руки, пошли догонять Ушедших Богов. Ведь семья наверняка соскучилась по Младшему Брату.


End file.
